devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sparda (Devil Arm)
Japanese Title I was planning on putting down the Japanese title to Sparda, as well as Alastor, Ifrit, and other Devil Arms without a title, kind of like how Lucifer has its own Japanese title. Just wanted to tell you. Dethklok91 (talk) 04:29, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Are their Japanese names different than their English ones? If not, I don't think there's much benefit from adding them. --Anobi (talk) 05:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, they are. Lucifer is also called Mujin Tsurugi, meaning "Inexhaustible Sword." Alastor, from what I saw on the Japanese version, is also called Kaminari no Maken, meaning "Demon Sword of Lightning," or something. I'm not sure. It seems odd that some of the other weapons had "Tsurugi" in their Romaji, but Alastor would have "ken." Another Devil Arm, Ifrit, was called Hono'o no Kagote, meaning "Flame Gauntlet." A third Devil Arm, Sparda, is called Densetsu no Tsurugi, meaning "Legendary Sword." :Thanks, anonymous informant! Technically, those names are already in the English version (Sparda is a Legendary Sword, according to the references.) I am aware, though, that Japanese names tend to include the extra descriptions. I'm fine (and I'm sure the rest of the community is fine) with these additions. :On a different note, do we really need the kana for names Vergil? His name isn't even Japanese, and the kana for it is just "Vergil" in Japanese syllables. It's great that we have some knowledgeable people interested in contributing to our wiki, but I'd like to open the discussion on what should be "Japanified". --Anobi (talk) 02:08, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :The reason I'm "Japanifying" their names, is to show certain people Devil May Cry is actually Japanese. I read fanfiction, and I hate it when so many Devil May Cry authors seem to think, that Devil May Cry is primarily English. Yes, the dialogue for the Japanese version is in English, but the subtitles are in Japanese. Also, sorry I forgot to put my name in my previous whatever-it's-called. Dethklok91 (talk) 02:25, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for the explanation. I agree that adding Japanese names to some of the articles (e.g. Lucifer, The Savior, Yamato, etc.) are beneficial the wiki because they add to the depth of knowledge about the subject. However, I don't believe all of them need kana/kanji. Take Human World for example: It's just "Human world" in Japanese. It doesn't expand upon the article, or provide us with a better understanding of the subject, it just gives us a translation. That's not to say translations aren't useful; When the name has a meaning in another language, for example, Luce & Ombra, translations offer insight into the significance of the name, but in other cases, it just seems to be rather trivial. Maybe I'm the only one who thinks this way, though. If that's the case, I guess it doesn't matter. --Anobi (talk) 17:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) ::P.S. And so what if fanfiction writers don't know what they're talking about? It's not your job to fact check every piece of schlitz on the 'net.--Anobi (talk) 17:51, August 24, 2012 (UTC) :::By the way, Alastor uses "Ken" because the kanji is part of "Maken", and is thus a compound word. "Tsurugi" is the reading when the symbol is by itself. "Maken" usually means Magic Sword, as well.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:11, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Here's a Japanese archive of the cutscenes, but it doesn't seem to have the weapon titles. That must be from the artbooks, like it was with DMC4. If anyone has the DMC2 or 3 artbooks, we should check those for titles as well.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:17, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Air Raid? Does Sparda form have Air Raid? It has Vortex, and the intro says that Alastor attacks transfer to Force Edge/Sparda. The hand-blasts during the Mundus battle seem to resemble Air Raid, as well.KrytenKoro 07:42, 15 April 2008 (UTC) From the SoulCalibur series Ask me looks and sounds abit like the Soul Edge. Perhaps inspired? Just thought worth sayin'. -Mystic Monkey Arkham's Power Hey, doesn't Arkham transform into the... Blob-thing to become more powerful? That's what the dialogue states, whilst Vergil's line about him not being able to control it merely seems to be something... That, well, y'know, he just sorta says. :Just making sure that I'm understanding you properly... are you saying that Arkham did obtain the true power of Sparda and that Vergil's comment isn't true? I think that's what you're getting at - let me know if that's wrong. I think Vergil's comment builds off of something Dante said earlier. When Dante sees the transformed Arkham, he comments, "My dad wasn't so hideous. Can't you tell by looking at me?" If you recall the original game, when Dante obtains the Perfect Amulet and gets the Sword of Sparda, his devil form during the Mundus battle then resembles Sparda, but it still looks like Dante, too. Then, in the third game, all of Dante's Devil's Arms change his appearance a little, but he still looks like Dante. That being the case, I think Dante is saying in the third game that if Arkham had the true power of Sparda, he would have transformed into a devil resembling Sparda while still maintaining himself. Vergil's comment then builds on that. Arkham believed he was gaining Sparda's power, but he was actually just an out-of-control mass, spewing darkness, as evidenced by his appearance, and so Vergil notes that Arkham can't control the power. I'm almost positive that his enemy bio in the game says something to this effect, but I don't have the game handy to check. In short, what it boils down to is that only characters with the same noble heart as Sparda are ever able to wield his true power - Dante, for example (and Trish after she discovered her humanity). Arkham became twisted in the third game because of his hatred and greed, and Sanctus was denied the power in the fourth game for the same reason (he says it himself in the Mission 20 cutscene 'Kyrie's Deliverance': "Sanctus: The power of Sparda... Why won't you give me strength!? Am I not worthy!?"). Anyway, that's a long response, but I hope it clears things up somewhat. Dj ultima 20:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The Force Edge Did anybody notice that when Arkham obtains the Force Edge, he swings the sword and the "platform" around him collapsed? It appears that the Force Edge also has the ability to cut through space. Maybe that's how Sparda used it to wipe out Mundus' armies. Agni and Rudra No.1 Fan 01:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Article title So, I just combed through the scripts for the first four games, and it is never called the "Sword of Sparda" or even "Sparda Sword", so us claiming that these are names of the weapon is outright false ("Sparda sword" or "sword of Sparda" as a descriptor, maybe). None of the notes I transcribed from the investigation notes, the manual transcripts, or the Devil May Cry History option in DMC4 use that term either. In short, I cannot find any canon source for this name, so I'm going to move it to Sparda (Devil Arm) or Sparda (sword) and run a cleanup on all usages of "Sword of Sparda" throughout the wiki. If anyone can bring up a source for "Sword of Sparda", I'll undo the changes, but as it is now we've got a whole heaping helping of fanwank on one of our featured articles.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:26, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, if we incorporate its full Japanese title, "The Legendary Sword Sparda", we wouldn't need to parse it. Anyone up for that?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 23:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm cool with using "The Legendary Sword of Sparda". -- Anobi (talk) 03:29, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :::That would still indicate that "Sword of Sparda" is an official name, which it ain't. I mean, as the other guy posted above, "The Legendary Sword Sparda" is an official name. Soon as we put "of" in there, it's a fan-made name. "The legendary sword of Sparda", maybe maybe. Eh, even then it's still a long-arse name to type out...here's what I've seen as official names: *Legendary Sword Sparda *Legendary Sword: Sparda *Sparda *Sparda's legendary sword *"an enchanted sword named after me" (is the shadow knight here Sanctus or Dante?) :::I mean, if we can get a source for "Sword of Sparda" (the history says the guy found it in the DMC4 guide, although I haven't yet), then we're golden. Otherwise, we need to agree on one of the above.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 04:56, February 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::Soooooo....?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm moving it to "Sparda (sword)".(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 02:02, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Gameshark "If the Sparda Devil Trigger in the first game is obtained via gameshark or similar device, the damage output will make short work of every boss and enemy in the game except Mundus." If the point of this is to illustrate how powerful the Sparda DT is, wouldn't it be better to just crack the damage output value of the sword, or to compare how much health, say, Griffon loses with a swing from the DT Sparda vs. the regular Sparda? That way we can make an affirmative, definite statement (instead of "short work"), and we don't have to rely on gameshark.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 00:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) "Woozy" = Uzis Hi folks, likely the only post I'll ever make and apologies if I don't follow up on it, but I couldn't let this one go unrecorded by a fan wiki. The English manual for DMC1 states that Dante calls his sword "Woozy," but it's just a translation mistake. Here's the equivalent passage from the Japanese manual: It roughly translates to "One time I saw him use that weird sword to cut down a dozen badass guys packing uzis." I guess I can understand a translator not recognising how "uzi" is written in katakana, but to pretend it's some nickname for Force Edge is just... Well, there it is anyway. Hope this interests/amuses someone! GomessQ (talk) 21:22, February 12, 2018 (UTC) :It seems like they translated the section as "I seen him take on a dozen villains (holding Woozy) with only his strange sword, not recognizing the kana and thinking that "Woozy" was being held by Dante, not the villains.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 17:06, May 20, 2019 (UTC) ;Alleged full text I found on google search. ダンテ？　ああ、あの裏渡世の便利屋の。 商売柄、ヤバイ奴ならゴマンと見てるが　あの野郎ほどムチャクチャな奴ァいねぇな。 まず、笑っちまうほど腕が立つ。 この前なんざ、ウージーを持った悪党1ダースを相手に、 変な剣一本で楽々と切り抜けやがってよ。 弾丸（タマ）が鼻先1インチを通っても、眉一つ動かしやがらねぇんだ。 おまけに、とんでもねえ変わり者だ。 依頼が気に入らねぇと思ったら　100ドル札を天井まで積まれても受けねぇクセに、 幽霊狩りだの悪魔払いだのってぇ胡散臭い仕事だと　タダみたいな値段でも飛びつきやがる。 奴の体にゃ青い血でも流れてんじゃねぇかって噂だぜ。 ま、あんな野郎にニラまれりゃ、悪魔でも泣き出すだろうね。 情報屋　エンツォ・フェリーニョの証言 The Name While I understand that its current name helps avoids confusion, that Sword of Sparda is not this weapons name. It's not even a term/phrase used to refer to it. Its name is Sparda. It should be changed for accuracy LegionZero (talk) 03:24, September 11, 2018 (UTC)